Power
As Eddie, Thorne and Malcolm drive towards the back of the facility towards the power plant they pass by an old worker village consisting of overgrown cottages, a tennis court, a drained swimming pool and a small convenience store. Looking at the abandoned village, Thorne wonders aloud how many people the island could have supported. Eddie responds that there may be people still on the island, considering that the power is still running after all these years. A short while later they arrived at the power plant, a featureless concrete blockhouse who's steel vents were thoroughly rusted and flecked with yellow. Approaching the plant's doors, the three men notice a strong sulfuric odor coming from the building; after opening the door they find that most of the gauges and valves are encrusted with a yellowish substance. Eddie identifies it as sulfur, and is extremely impressed by what he sees; he explains that its a geothermal power plant the likes of which he has never seen. Eddie explains how the plant works; InGen's engineers probably tapped a heat source such as gas or steam and piped it up into the plant and used it to boil water in a closed cycle which turns the turbine which generates the electric power. The turbines are made of a gold alloy, which largely negates the corrosive side-effects of geothermal power which Eddie notes that at such facilities maintenance is usually brutal. InGen's setup is so compact and efficient, no one else has figured out how to do it. Eddie notes that while a chunk of the power grid is dead, but the plant itself is still fine. As they exit the power plant, they notice that of the two large manufacturing bays they saw earlier only one was still pristine. The other had largely collapsed and the glass at the rear of the building had shattered completely. Thorne asks if an animal could have done that, and Malcolm replied that some animals could easily do that kind of damage considering how heavy they got. Thorne wonders why InGen didn't think about animals causing that sort of damage when they were released; Malcolm responds saying that InGen only intended for them to be in the wild for a few weeks, not long enough to reach full adulthood. As they moved toward the car they heard an electrical hiss; shortly afterwards Arby's panicked voice comes over the radio telling them to get in the car. Thorne, aploptic with rage, grabs the handset and starts to yell at Arby while an uneasy Malcolm suggests they should listen to him and get in the car. They get into the car and patch into the trailer's network to see what has Arby so upset; on their monitor they see an adult Tyrannosaurs rex moving down the game trail towards them. Thorne asks Ian what to do, but Ian is frozen in fear. Suddenly the T. rex reappears in front of them, its large body blocking their view as it disappeared back into the foliage only to reappear a few moments later with a dead animal in its jaws. The T-rex cautiously sniffs the Explorer before sitting on it and covering it with his musk, marking it as his territory. After the T-rex leaves, they get another call from Arby who has spotted Levine on the security cameras; he is following the T. rex on a bicycle. Thorne gets the motorcycle off the back of the Explorer and readies one of the Lindstradt rifles and sets off after him. Eventually he comes across partially consumed carcasses and notifies Ian, who responds that he must be nearing the T-rex's nest and to be very careful. Slowly moving toward the nest, Thorne parts some fronds ahead of him aside and stares at the nest ahead of him.